


Дорогуша, ты что...

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Дорогуша, ты что...

Дорогуша,   
Ты что,  
Бутылка пива в без десяти одиннадцать,   
Что бы я за тобой носилась? 

Строишь тут из себя принцессу,  
А по факту — ебучий дракон.  
Как дурак, всем тыкаешь табуретом  
Называя гордо место седалища троном. 

Дорогуша,  
Ты что, троллейбус,  
Последний, переполненный, ещё и в мороз,   
Чтобы я сорвалась на бег? 

И откуда только столько уверенности,   
Что я снова к тебе приползу?   
Если думаешь, что к тебе приклеена,  
Я твою веру в тебя (да и твои последние волосы. И не только) ОТОРВУ. 

Дорогуша,   
Ты что, лекция,   
Что б я слушала и внимала  
Всю ту дичь, что ты мне навешал?

Работать языком у тебя выходило лучше молча. Это хотя бы приятно.   
А так много красивых жестов, признаю, я даже, немного проникалась ими.  
Да, Господи, скажи уже что ты хочешь, только, блять, внятно!  
И, ёб твою мать, да не строй из себя принцессу, смотришься дешевле портовых шлюх.


End file.
